mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Birdy the Mighty
U.S. Manga Corps | released = July 25, 1996 | runtime = 30 minutes | episodes = 4 | episode_list = }} Pika Édition Star Comics | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Weekly Young Sunday → Big Comic Spirits | first = 2003 | last = 2008 | volumes = 20 | volume_list = }} Funimation Entertainment Manga Entertainment | network = TV Saitama, tvk, KBS, SUN-TV, Tokyo MX, BS11, TBC, TVQ Kyushu, Okinawa TV, Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting, Chiba TV, Animax, Hokkaido Broadcasting | first = July 4, 2008 | last = September 29, 2008 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Birdy the Mighty: Decode episodes#Birdy the Mighty: Decode }} Funimation Entertainment Manga Entertainment | network = TV Saitama, tvk, KBS, SUN-TV, Tokyo MX, BS11, TBC, TVQ Kyushu, Okinawa TV, Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting, Chiba TV, Animax, Hokkaido Broadcasting | first = January 9, 2009 | last = May 28, 2009 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = List of Birdy the Mighty: Decode episodes#Birdy the Mighty Decode: 02 }} is a manga by Masami Yuki, who is best known for producing the long-running series ''Patlabor. His initial work on the series was quickly abandoned, but it was made into an anime, which was produced and, on the last episode, scripted by Yoshiaki Kawajiri, who is known for anime titles such as Vampire Hunter D, and Ninja Scroll. The character designer and animation director for the series was Kumiko Takahashi. In 2003, Masami Yuki began serializing a second, more ambitious Birdy the Mighty manga in Weekly Young SundayYuki Masami's website. A TV anime adaptation, titled , was animated by A-1 Pictures and produced by Aniplex, premiered in Japan on TV Saitama and other broadcast networks on July 4, 2008. The series is directed by Kazuki Akane (director of ''Vision of Escaflowne), written by Hiroshi Ōnogi, with its character designer and overseeing animation director being Ryo Timo. It also aired on the satellite network Animax from July 14, 2008. The second season titled Birdy the Mighty Decode 02 aired Jan 9, 2009 to Mar 27, 2009. The TV series featured a different seiyū cast from the original OVA series. At Anime USA 2009, Funimation Entertainment announced that it had acquired the show. As of June 30, 2010, Funimation released all episodes of Season 1 and Season 2 English Subbed, and plans to release them English Dubbed in October 2010. Plot Birdy Cephon Altera is a Federation agent chasing interplanetary criminals to the planet Earth. While in pursuit of one such criminal, she accidentally kills a high school boy named Tsutomu Senkawa. Fortunately for Tsutomu, there is a way to keep him alive. He ends up being merged into Birdy's body and must remain so until the repair of his body is complete. So, Tsutomu is stuck sharing a body with an attractive, strong, and impulsive space police agent while trying to keep his family and friends from finding out about Birdy. In the meantime, Birdy continues her investigation. Together, they take on a secretive group of evil aliens planning to perform experiments on the unsuspecting inhabitants of Earth. Characters Main ;Birdy Cephon Altera : (OVA) : (TV) : A Federation police officer, she arrives on Earth in pursuit of alien criminals who are using the planet as a refuge. During one of her missions, she accidentally kills Tsutomu and has to fuse with him in order to keep him alive. :In the 2008 anime, her false identity on Earth is rising Japanese idol Shion Arita. She is accompanied by a robot named Tute. Birdy is an Altairian, a human-like alien, possibly from a planet orbiting the star Altair. More specifically, Birdy is an Ixioran Altairian, a bio-engineered supersoldier bred for combat. ;Tsutomu Senkawa : (OVA) : (TV) : A high school student who has his mind hosted within Birdy after being killed during her confrontation with an alien criminal. Birdy tries to let him live a normal life until his body is rebuilt. Civilians ;Natsumi Hayamiya : (OVA) : (TV) : Tsutomu's female friend and classmate. ;Hazumi Senkawa : (OVA) : (TV) : Tsutomu's older sister. ;Sayaka Nakasugi : (TV) : Sayaka had a weak body until she was involved in a car accident. After she healed from the accident, her demeanor became more cheerful. ;Shoko Kagami : (TV) : A young girl whose legs are recovering. She's very fond of Nataru and tends to be hostile towards Birdy because she thinks Birdy's trying to 'steal' him from her. Aliens ;Georg Gomez : (OVA) : (TV) : An alien criminal who had been hiding on Earth in disguise. He's an Altarian henchman of Christella Revi. ;Christella Revi : (OVA) : (TV) :A rogue scientist who is the antagonist of the story. ;Nataru Shinmyou (ナタル) : :Birdy's Childhood friend. He lives on Earth as a refugee and pretends to be a human. Manga The original manga ran in what is now Shōnen Sunday Super, but when Masami Yuki began serializing Kyūkyoku Chōjin R in the pages of Shōnen Sunday it began appearing infrequently, and was eventually abandoned. Only one volume was ever collectedBirdy The Mighty. Retrieved on July 6, 2008.. In 2003, after a number of other series for Shōnen Sunday, Masami Yuki moved to Weekly Young Sunday, a seinen magazine, and began drawing a remake version, starting the story from the beginning. Media DVD The first DVD for Birdy the Mighty Decode was released on September 24, 2008Birdy the Mighty Decode DVD & CD Information. Retrieved on July 13, 2008. . OST The Birdy the Mighty Decode OST was released on September 24, 2008 in a simultaneous release with the DVD. Theme Song CDs Sora Sora is the opening theme to the TV animation adaptation titled Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode. It is performed by Hearts GrowOfficial Birdy the Mighty Decode Music Page. Retrieved on October 3, 2008. . Kiseki is the opening theme to second season. It is performed by Nirgilis. Track listing # Sora (そら, Sky) # Mirai Sketch (未来スケッチ, Sketch of Future) # Sora - Instrumental (そら) # Kiseki (奇跡,Miracle) Trivia * In the episode 5 around 21: 20 minute of Birdy the Mighty: Decode make cameo appearances as a doll Giroro from Keroro Gunsō. Production Birdy the Mighty Decode was first announced under the name Birdy the MovementNew Birdy the Mighty Anime. Retrieved on July 13, 2008.. It was then revealed in the Tokyo International Anime Fair that the show would be aired in summer 2008 as Birdy the Mighty DecodeNew Birdy's Title Revealed: Birdy the Mighty Decode. Retrieved on July 13, 2008.TVアニメーション「鉄腕バーディーDECODE」KICK OFFステージ. Retrieved on July 13, 2008. . A second season of Birdy the Mighty: Decode began to air on January 9, 2009,http://www.birdy-tv.com/ Retrieved on January 6, 2009. known as Birdy the Mighty Decode: 02. It concluded in May. There is no indication that there will be further seasons. A subsequent OVA titled Birdy the Mighty Decode: Cipher features an unaired episode, named "Between you and me", that connects the first and second seasons. It is currently planned for DVD release on July 22, 2009. Notes and references External links * Birdy the Mighty Manga Official Site * Birdy the Mighty Decode Official Site * * * * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Manga of 1985 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Madhouse Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Central Park Media Category:Anime OVAs de:Tetsuwan Birdy es:Tetsuwan Birdy fr:Tetsuwan Birdy it:Birdy the Mighty ja:鉄腕バーディー pt:Birdy the Mighty ru:Birdy the Mighty